Como assim, Zumbis?
by A Divinerrima Trindade Nonato
Summary: – Como assim, zumbis? – Saori perguntou, olhando com nojo para o corpo no chão. – Eca...  / Divinérrimo Thrash EXTREMO, cuidado! Apocalipse Zumbi. Rock n' Roll. Universo Alternativo /numbrink
1. Chapter 1

**_Como assim, Zumbis?_** é **thrash **de **altíssima qualidade** (?) escrito pel'a **Divinérrima Trindade Nonato**, a junção entre os cérebros **lesados **de **Juliana**, **Fabiana **e **Luciana Nonat**o. Como apocalipse zumbi pouco é bobagem, e como o universo criado por Kurumada (com Deuses gregos, cavaleiros ligados às constelações e essa caralhada toda) não era **retardado **o bastante, a gente resolveu misturar um pouco de tudo com Rock n' Roll e saiu essa **obra prima**.

**Capa**: tinyurl PONTO com BARRA 2davgjk

x-

_Como Assim, Zumbis? 001_

O som da porta do carro batendo foi o único som que se ouviu na rua. Do lado de fora do carro, a garota dispensou o motorista, dizendo que o chamaria quando fosse necessário. Estavam eufóricos, ela e seu amigo de cabelos esverdeados: finalmente a banda cujo fã clube eles organizavam faria um show num lugar minimamente decente! Olharam de um lado para o outro da rua um tanto suspeita até encontrarem o letreiro do bar.

– Saori, tem certeza de que é aqui? – o rapaz perguntou para a garota de cabelos lilases, enquanto ajeitava as sacolas cheias de faixas.

– É claro, meu querido! – Saori olhou para o endereço no papel em suas mãos – É meio porco, mas é a cara deles. – dobrou e guardou o papel no bolso da saia jeans.

– Okay. Então, aqui vamos nós. – Shun segurou o braço de Saori e sorriram de forma boba, respirando fundo antes de entrar no bar. Num canto, um barman de olhar maníaco que terminava de limpar o balcão; Shun e Saori se entreolham e perguntam, num coro ao melhor estilo Friends:

– Moço? Onde a gente pode 'esconder' isso?

– Eu acho que vocês entraram no lugar errado. – disse o barman, desconfiado, estranhando tanta animação. – O Show do _Justin Bieber_ é do outro lado da cidade. – o barman pôde sentir as faíscas dos olhares dos adolescentes.

– Saiba, senhor, que viemos aqui para ver nossa banda de rock favorita. – Shun fez bico e bufou.

– Sei... – o barman apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e os jovens viram o crachá escrito 'Shura' – Vocês são fãs daquela bandinha que vem hoje? – Os dois confirmaram. – Podem colocar essas coisas aí em qualquer lugar, mesmo... – Saori ainda tentou falar mais com o homem, mas no mesmo instante Seiya aparece equilibrando meia dúzia de tambores nos braços, resmungando algo sobre ninguém _nunca_ chegar no horário combinado.

– Alguém vai me ajudar com essa porcaria? – logo vê Shun e Saori parados no balcão do bar, tentando puxar assunto com Shura, que estava sozinho no bar. – Saori-! – Seiya correu até ela, deixando os tambores espalhados no chão.

– Oi, Seiya. – Saori sorri para o rapaz. – Cadê o resto do pessoal? – a garota perguntou, achando estranho que só ele tivesse chegado ainda.

– Sei, não. – Seiya ficou irritado repentinamente. – Ninguém chega na hora, depois a gente não o show atrasa e o cachê é diminuído e o povo vem reclamar _comigo_...

– Você vai mesmo deixar aqueles trambolhos jogados no meio da entrada do meu bar? – Shura falou, lançando seu melhor olhar de assassino e jogando um pano úmido na cabeça de Seiya.

– Ai! Desculpa. – Seiya tirou o pano da cabeça e rapidamente foi pegar os tambores e pratos para montar sua bateria em cima do pequeno palco.

– Nós te ajudamos. – Disse Saori puxando Shun junto de si.

A porta do bar se abriu alguns minutos depois e Ikki entrou logo atrás de Hyoga, os dois discutindo.

– Maldito amplificador! – Ikki resmungou, equilibrando os amplificadores de qualquer jeito. – Por que eu tenho que levar os amplificadores e você leva os instrumentos?

– Porque você é um ogro... até eu sou mais cuidadoso que você. – Hyoga trazia o baixo e a guitarra nos ombro; andava meio desajeitado, mas preferia isso a ter seu baixo quebrado. Cumprimentou o barman com um aceno discreto e foram para o palco.

– Claro. Você é uma princesa, Hyoga. E eu sou cuidadoso! – Ikki deixou os amplificadores com um baque no palco, e cruzou os braços, parecendo irritado. – E aí, gente? –cumprimentou, ainda mal humorado, observando os três amigos montarem a bateria. – Vocês estão aqui há quanto tempo?

Não achou incomum Shun e Saori terem chegado cedo, mas Seiya estava lá antes dele e de Hyoga? Era o apocalipse ou o quê?

– Chegamos um pouco antes de vocês. – respondeu Saori, e então, lembrando-se repentinamente da sacola de faixas, largada em algum lugar perto do balcão, murmurou: – Eu já volto. – e saiu correndo para evitar que os outros vissem a sacola. Neste momento, Shiryu entrou pela porta do bar, falando animadamente ao celular com uma mochila e alguns pedestais seguros na sua mão livre.

– Não, eu te amo mais. – ele dizia com a voz manhosa. – Sim, eu também to com saudades... Depois eu passo ai, ok? – Deu um sorriso bobo enquanto andava para o palco, acenando para Shura e Máscara da Morte, o outro barman, que saíra da porta dos fundos, perguntando como estavam as coisas. Os poucos clientes que estavam no bar àquela hora sufocavam risadinhas – Não, desliga você primeiro... Não, _você_ primeiro.

Ikki e Seiya trocaram um olhar incrédulo.

– Ah, oi, Ikki. Hyoga, Seiya... oh, Shunrey, vou ter que desligar... É, eu cheguei. – deixou a mochila no chão. – Assim que terminarmos eu te ligo, ta? Claro que eu prometo!

Ikki suspirou, pegando sua guitarra e começando a afiná-la.

– Também te amo. Não... eu é que amo mais... – cinco minutos depois, a bateria já estava quase completamente montada e Ikki já estava pegando o baixo de Hyoga para afiná-lo quando finalmente Shiryu desligou o celular. – Oi, gente!

Ikki deu um grunhido, sem sequer erguer o rosto, Hyoga acenou, distraído, e Seiya brincou:

– Achei que você não fosse desligar nunca!

Repentinamente mais sério, e ignorando a brincadeira de Seiya, Shiryu disse:

– Vocês não imaginam o caos que estava do meu lado da cidade... esse povo deve estar ficando louco. Já são mais de dez da noite! De onde saíram tantos carros?

– Sexta à noite, dragãozinho... – Ikki resmungou, olhando para Hyoga em seguida e batendo nas cordas do baixo: – Esse é o tom certo, cisne?

– Acho que sim. Vamos ligar no amplificador, pra ver se é isso mesmo...

– Mas é sério. Não é normal o caos que está lá fora. Era pra eu ter chegado há uma meia hora atrás! – Shiryu reclamou.

– Estranho. Eu peguei um pouco de trânsito também. Parece que algumas estações do metrô pararam, não foi isso?

– Verdade. – Saori e Shun se juntaram à conversa, misteriosamente sorridentes. – Sorte que o Tatsume estava livre hoje à noite...

– E quando ele não estaria livre? Fala sério, você consegue imaginar Tatsume de compromissos numa sexta à noite? – Seiya riu sozinho.

O som dos clientes do bar chegando e conversando estava se tornando mais alto. Shiryu já começava a sentir o frio na barriga característico de cada apresentação que eles faziam. Cerca de um ano atrás, eles haviam decidido começar a tocar juntos. Já haviam feito várias apresentações, mas esse era o primeiro lugar mais 'bacana' que os havia chamado para tocar.

Ikki estava sentado em cima de um dos amplificadores ajustando os graves e agudos do baixo. O bar estava ficando cheio. Shiryu passava pelos microfones dizendo 'teste, teste. Som, um, dois, três'.

– Bom, pelo menos todos vocês chegaram a tempo, apesar do caos. – falou Máscara da Morte, o outro barman com cara de mala.

– Ainda bem, né? – Saori sorriu, contente. – Só queria entender o que está acontecendo... a cada dia que passa, a cidade fica mais estranha.

– Verdade, né? – Seiya falou, batendo distraído num prato. Shura se aproximou, olhando curioso para Seiya:

– Quer dizer que vocês não sabem? Não viram os noticiários?

– O que? O que aconteceu? – Shiryu se aproximou, interessado na conversa.

Shura e Máscara da Morte trocaram um olhar preocupado, mas foram interrompidos por Ikki, que já estava segurando sua guitarra.

– Nem quero saber. Vamos fazer logo a passagem de som que o bar está enchendo!

Saori e Shun deram os braços, os olhos cintilando enquanto iam para frente do palco. Cada um dos músicos assumiu sua posição. Shiryu respirou fundo algumas vezes esperando pelo grito de Seiya, que não tardou:

– Um, dois, três: VAI!

Os rapazes estavam tão concentrados em perceber possíveis problemas no som que acabaram perdendo o olhar preocupado que Shura e Máscara da morte trocaram antes de voltarem para o bar. Do lado de fora, relâmpagos cruzavam o céu.


	2. Chapter 2

_Os rapazes estavam tão concentrados em perceber possíveis problemas no som que acabaram perdendo o olhar preocupado que Shura e Máscara da morte trocaram antes de voltarem para o bar. Do lado de fora, relâmpagos cruzavam o céu._

Depois de cinco minutos de passagem de som, Shiryu ajustou o microfone na frente do palco e os apresentou.

– Boa-noite, pessoal! Nós somos a banda Athena's Saints! Na bateria, Seiya! – no mesmo instante, Seiya começou a literalmente espancar sua bateria. Shiryu precisou reunir toda a sua paciência para esperar que ele terminasse seu pequeno solo... felizmente, algumas pessoas pareceram simpatizar com o baterista hiperativo. – No baixo, Hyoga e, na guitarra, Ikki, a fênix! – cada um soltou um acorde discreto, trocando um olhar que só podia ser descrito como constrangido. – E eu sou Shiryu! Espero que curtam nosso som!

Novamente, os rapazes puseram-se a postos, esperando o grito de Seiya.

No começo do show, o público não parecia lá muito animado, exceto por Shun e Saori que, colados ao palco, gritavam histericamente como se estivessem em um estádio lotado. Shiryu começou a cantar fazendo caras e bocas, andando pelo palco e balançando seu enorme cabelo, e só então um pequeno público começou a se juntar na frente do pequeno palco; não muitas pessoas, mas era o bastante para o resto da banda se soltar e começar a também fazer palhaçadas.

– Saori! Vamos pegar as faixas! – Shun gritou e ele e a amiga correram até as sacolas para pegar as faixas.

– Você acha que eles vão gostar das mensagens? – Saori perguntou, enquanto voltavam para o meio do público.

– Claro que vão. – Shun sorriu, seguindo-a. Saori ergueu uma faixa enorme com o nome da banda escrito e vários corações.

– Vamos distribuir! – Saori mal terminou de dizer e já foi entregando algumas das faixas feitas em casa para quem quisesse.

No palco, os rapazes pareceram gostar, apesar de saberem que seus únicos fãs eram o irmão mais novo de Ikki e sua amiga patricinha. Logo outra faixa pareceu surgir no meio do publico, com os dizeres "_Ikki, seu gostoso_!" escritos em neon. Ikki quase não conseguiu segurar o riso com as mensagens que se seguiam também por que podiam obviamente ver Saori e Shun andando pelas pessoas.

Assim que a primeira musica terminou, Shiryu agradeceu ao fã clube da banda, recebendo os gritos de Saori e Shun. E o show seguiu normalmente pela próxima meia hora, pelo menos, quando começou chover. Algumas pessoas entravam correndo para o bar procurando abrigo para a chuva. O pequeno público começa a se transformar em uma pequena multidão. As luzes oscilaram por causa da chuva e algumas pessoas soltaram gritinhos.

– Tá bombando, gente! – Seiya grita, espancando furiosamente sua bateria.

De repente, lá pela sétima música, Hyoga se aproxima de Ikki em cima do palco, alarmado:

– Ikki, o que é aquilo? – pergunta. Ikki segue o olhar de Hyoga, tentando enxergar o que estava ocorrendo perto do balcão. Parecia haver um pequeno tumulto acontecendo perto do bar.

– Sei lá. – O barulho havia aumentado de tal forma que os berros de Saori quase se misturavam a multidão. – Será que é briga? – Ikki foi mais a frente do palco, esticando o pescoço. Aparentemente apenas eles dois haviam reparado no tumulto. Contudo, era hora do solo de guitarra, então Ikki volta sua atenção para a performance.

Hyoga, ainda intrigado com o tumulto, continuou prestando atenção, e o que viu em seguida o surpreendeu. Shura estava em pé em cima do balcão, gritando com alguém. O que era aquilo? Máscara da Morte estava mirando um chute na cabeça de um dos fregueses... que parecia estar estava agarrando uma mocinha.

De repente, as luzes se apagaram. Ouvem-se gritos e mais gritos. Celulares se erguem no meio do público e iluminam um pouco o local. Shiryu, tomado por uma inspiração quase sobrenatural e livre da limitação de precisar ficar próximo ao microfone, começa a cantar uma versão a capela de 'We all die young', seguido de Seiya, que aproveitava o fato de não haver mais energia para ligar os amplificadores (e portanto apenas a sua bateria poderia ser ouvida) e batucava um pouco em alguns de seus tambores. O público começa a balançar os celulares de um lado para o outro, como se fossem isqueiros em um concerto épico e como se Shiryu não estivesse desafinando.

Os clarões entrando pelas janelas sujas davam ao show um efeito sobrenatural. Alguns gritos são ouvidos novamente. Desta vez, Hyoga consegue ver o causador do recente tumulto: um homem de meia idade. Contudo, ele não parecia um homem normal: andava meio torto, as roupas surradas.

– Ah, desgraçado. – Shura gritou antes de erguer uma das cadeiras e acertar bem na cabeça do homem. Mais gritos, desta vez mais altos e apavorados que antes. Automaticamente, Hyoga agarra o braço de Ikki, que o olha desconfiado.

– Ei, na frente de todo mundo não, Hyoga. – Brincou, mas viu que Hyoga apontava mais uma vez para alguma parte do bar. As luzes acenderam repentinamente e voltaram a se apagar. – -p_orréessa_? – falou Ikki, olhando para o homem caído no chão, pessoas se afastavam dele, gritando apavoradas.

– Você viu aquilo? – Hyoga perguntou em um misto de pavor e confusão.

– Claro que vi. – Ikki falou não menos assustado. – Por isso eu perguntei que porra era aquela! O Shura acabou de dar uma _cadeirada_ no cara!

– Você viu como ele tava andando, caralho? – Hyoga observou homem voltar a se mexer vagarosamente. – Vixe, ta vivo! – Hyoga exclamou, apertando mais o braço de Ikki.

Qualquer pessoa comum teria no mínimo desmaiado com aquela pancada que Shura havia dado, mas o homem rastejava, tateando o chão a procura de algo. Conseguiu alcançar a perna de uma garota, urrou levantando a cabeça grotescamente desfigurada e a mordeu. O grito agoniado da menina fez todos pararem para olhar aquela cena digna de cinema.

A moça caíra no chão segurando a perna, chorando de dor. Quando o homem se levantou, as pessoas ao redor sentiram um cheiro podre emanando dele. Num impulso, Ikki e Hyoga desceram do palco e com certa dificuldade passaram pelo grupo de meninas que suspiravam observando a performance de Shiryu. De onde estavam, Ikki e Hyoga viram mais três pessoas tão estranhas quanto aquele homem andando em sua direção.

– Ah, merda! – Ikki reclamou, tirando sua guitarra do pescoço e se preparando pra acertar qualquer coisa que viesse na sua frente. Mas um estrondo alto foi ouvido, sangue espirrou para todo lado e o mais próximo deles caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Do cadáver, subia um cheiro que misturava podridão e pólvora.

– Vão ficar parados aí só olhando? – Shura os olhava com um sorriso maníaco e os olhos brilhantes com uma espingarda na mão, como se estivesse se divertindo com aquilo. Logo Máscara da Morte sai detrás do balcão com um revolver em cada mão, apontando para mais uma mulher que ia mancando e gemendo em direção ao palco. Atirou sem nem piscar, fazendo algumas pessoas gritarem, mas ninguém ousou a se mexer. Shura reclamou: – Porra, Máscara, eu queria matar aquele.

– Tarde demais. – Mascara pulou o balcão e foi até o terceiro.

– Mas que merda é essa? – Ikki reclamou, pasmo. – Um Zumbi? Ta me tirando, né? – Ikki viu Saori e Shun chegarem, esse ultimo choroso e assustado.

– Como assim, zumbis? – Saori perguntou, olhando com nojo para o corpo no chão. – Eca...

– Ikkiii! _Oquequetaacontecendo_? – Shun chorava desesperadamente.

– Então, ta, vocês vão ficar só olhando mesmo, né? – Shura ergueu a voz e falou, para os clientes: – Vamos evacuar o bar agora. Vão para casa! – Mais um tiro e o terceiro zumbi cai no chão. Após alguns segundos de um atordoado silêncio, se fez o caos. As pessoas se empurravam e corriam, gritando. – E vocês – Apontou para Ikki, Hyoga e os demais. – chamem aquele baterista doido de vocês e o cabeludo e venham para os fundos. – Shura foi correndo até a porta atrás do balcão. Saori se disponibilizou para chamar os amigos, e foi desviando das poças de sangue e pedaços humanos espalhados pelo chão. Chegou o mais próximo do palco que pode.

– Shiryu, Seiya, venham por aqui! – Saori chamou.

– Sim! – Seiya foi o primeiro a se levantar e ir correndo até onde Saori estava.

– Agora que a coisa tava ficando boa... – Shiryu suspirou e desceu do palco, desviando das pessoas que ainda procuravam sair do bar.

De trás do bar, Shura tirava algumas pistolas e as passava para os jovens que olhavam com desconfiança para os objetos. Em seguida, o grupo passou pela porta atrás do balcão em direção a uma saída nos fundos.

– Temos uma van nos fundos. – Shura explicou. – Precisamos traçar um plano, mas vamos até lá primeiro. Aqui não estamos seguros.

Trocando olhares assustados, os rapazes e Saori saíram pela porta que Shura indicara. A última coisa que viram foi o bar deserto iluminado ocasionalmente pelos raios que cruzavam o céu.


End file.
